


Figure My Heart Out

by scottishlowden



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishlowden/pseuds/scottishlowden
Summary: Jennifer Lewis knew better than to take a fancy to her best friends little brother, and perhaps she ought to have known better than to see him perform on her birthday amongst her meddling friends. But the heart wants what it wants.





	Figure My Heart Out

“She’s just unbelievable, I’m gonna be late at this rate,” Jen stressed down the phone, her unusually calm best friend on the receiving end staying stoic for the duration of the young girls meltdown, “Jack’s just texted me and - get this - they’re all early, like what the actual fuck?”

Hannah snickered down the phone, all too aware of the groups track record, “I hate to be sympathetic towards the men, but you did turn down the offer of a lift to the restaurant.”

“Yes, thank you Hannah, for pointing that tragic decision out to me, it’s good to know I can count on you in my hour of need.” She hissed, causing more of an amused reaction from her so called ‘friend’.

“Well, my little aged drama queen, it’s your lucky day -”

“I highly doubt that, and this ‘aged’ one only has 4 months on you,“ Jen muttered as she threw the essential cosmetic items into her small red Gucci disco bag and pulled on her black rose print blouse. The few small buttons fastened down the center of the blouse and she arranged it to avoid showing off more than was appropriate.

“- I’m 2 minutes away, I predicted your sister’s behaviour and I knew she’d rob you of the whole day no matter how persistent you were probably being, so be ready.” Jen audibly sighed in relief before sitting on the edge of her unmade bed. Sometimes she was blindsided by how kind hearted her friends could really be, it didn’t matter how godawful her day was going or how stressed she had become, they were always on hand, ready to step in and relieve her from falling apart.

“Have I told you lately that I love you and that you’re my best gal pal?”

“You may have mentioned it once or twice. Right angelface, I’ll be there asap, so wipe away any mascara marks, get your lippy on and I’ll see you in a few.”

“Thanks Han.” The phone was flung onto the bed a moment after Hannah had pressed end on the call and Jen hastened to fasten the shoes that had been sat on her feet unattended to for the past fifteen minutes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes after pick up, the two girls arrived at the restaurant just past Piccadilly Circus underground, a decision Jen had made based on the location of the theatre for the evenings performance of The Ferryman. She looked on in awe at the sight of her close friends, all of whom she’d only met within the past year, standing from their table with a plethora of balloons and decorations.

“Jesus Christ, look at the bloody state of that,” despite her words, Jen giggled at how thoughtful they had been and the effort made just for her birthday. She wasn’t sure what made her so special but she appreciated it all the same, the love and attention for her even though she always assumed everyone still viewed her as ‘Tom’s sisters best friend’.

“Delightful isn’t it?” Her best friend patted her back and waved at the group, pushing the older girl forward towards their party.

A round of hugs were exchanged, more ‘Happy Birthday’s than she physically knew how to cope with and a dozen cheek kisses before she could even take her seat between Jack and Harry and directly opposite a relaxed Fionn.

Jen crinkled her eyebrows and surveyed the group, “Wait, is it my birthday or something?” they all began to laugh and snicker at the small joke before she took a sip of the drink that apparently Aneurin so kindly bought for her. She raised it in acknowledgement to the Welsh man and smiled, “Thank you sweetheart.”

“You’re more than welcome,” He replied, raising his glass too and clinked it against hers.

“So what happened? I thought you were 'making your own way here’,” Harry smirked, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

“I have a ridiculous sister who flits in and out of my life as she pleases, so it only makes sense that she decides to come back and commandeer me on my birthday, which in turn almost makes me late to the only thing I had planned,” Her eyes rolled as she retold the events, still feeling somewhat angry at her sister for being more of a hindrance than anything, “I’m just lucky that Hannah came to my rescue.”

The Scotsman beside her flung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side, “Well, you’ve made it here and you’re not allowed to think about her for the rest of evening, we’re gonna make sure you enjoy yourself, darlin’,“

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just past 7 o'clock when Fionn realised how late it had gotten, he alerted the table and called for the bill. Everyone began to finish off their drinks, the girls heading to the bathrooms to touch up their makeup before they left.

"Is everyone good and here?” Barry called out, causing amusement through them all as he began a headcount.

“Yeah B, can we leave now, that wine has well and truly gone to my head,” Jen’s cheeks were rosy and she started to fan herself as they left the restaurant.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within 10 mins they were at the Gielgud theatre and she was becoming increasingly more excited as time passed. Although she’d been itching to see the play since she first heard about it months ago, she’d be lying if she said she was more interested in that than seeing her close friend, Tom Glynn-Carney. As far as she was aware, no one had caught onto her interest in him, but that didn’t stop her feeling giddy at the thought of seeing the younger man.

'Pull yourself together' she’d often tell herself, scolding her mind for thinking that way about a boy 2 and a half years younger than her. That was not how she worked, she didn’t date, or think about, anyone even a day younger than her. That was her number 1 dating rule. Which quite clearly Tom had broken all without knowing.

“Tom is still giving me shit for buying tickets for this you know?” Hannah snorted, stuffing her purse back into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, “He was very insistent that I didn’t buy your ticket though, adamant that he wanted you on the list to get in.”

Jen’s cheeks flushed, unaware that Tom had done that, thinking that her friend had bought her the ticket as a present.

“Can he just ask you out, already?” Jen’s steps faltered for a second and her face burned, did she know?

Fionn fell into step beside her, “You alright Jen-Jo (nickname)? You look like you’re burning up.” His face was full of concern as he surveyed the older girls face.

“It’s probably the wine, I knew I’d drank too much too fast,” she simply smiled at her friend, hoping it would ease his worries.

The next second Jack stepped closer and put his arm on Jen’s shoulder, leaning behind her and whispering to Fionn, “or it’s the hideously massive crush she has on little Tom.” She could hear the grin in his voice and she stopped dead causing his footing to stutter.

She looked him dead in eye, “I. Hate. You.”

He continued giving her that dimpled toothy smile and hugged her into his side, “Don’t know how the hell ye thought I’d miss that babe, but I didn’t,” he looked back over at Fionn who was wide eyed, “fooled him though, small mercies and all that.”

The rest of her friends were making their way through the doors and into their seats. She hastily walked on before turning back to the two men, her eyes narrowing, “Zip it, Lowden. I’ll hear no more about it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen was mesmerised by Tom’s performance, his talent exuding in waves and she felt so proud of the boy she’d known since birth. Her attention was also captured by Fra Fee & Paddy Considine, two actors she’d been a fan of for a number of years through previous roles on television, film & theatre. She couldn’t quite process Tom being in the same production as either of them. That’s not to mention Laura Donnelly.

As the cast took their bows, their group raucously stood to their feet, clapping and cheering causing a blinding smile from Tom, his cheeks colouring under the stage lights. Jen’s heart swelled and she cheered a little louder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Tom was exiting the stage door to a barrage of fans, screaming for him and sticking their phones in the air. The group made sure to stand in a more secluded area just around the corner on Rupert Street, away from the prying eyes of the swarms on Winnett Street. The September air still retaining a hint of warmth despite the time nearing eleven o’clock. Jen turned to face Fionn and Barry, engaging in a conversation that would distract her from watching Tom and the way he was so kind and patient with everyone he met. The butterflies in her stomach causing her to feel a little nauseous, it was only as she saw him again for the first time in 2 months that she realised how much her feelings had increased. And she was very fucking unhappy about it, thank you.

She could feel the constant gaze of Jack, constantly checking that she was okay as he noticed her literally turning her back on Tom and she almost wanted to apologise for being stern with him, immediately realising there was more bite in their last conversation than she’d intended.

It’s just, at twenty-five years old, she didn’t find the humour in being teased, it was old and childish and she just wanted a relationship instead of feeling like a teenager with a silly crush. With or without her younger friend. The next time she felt his eyes land on her, she lifted her head and mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ at him. Jack just shook his head and smiled, settling back into a conversation with Aneurin. It’d take a lot more than that to ruin their friendship.

A moment or two later, post-joke from Barry that had Jen and Fionn in fits of laughter, she felt the strong embrace of another from behind her, the weight of a head as it rested on her shoulder, “Happy birthday, angel.” Her laughter had halted almost immediately but she could still feel her lips upturn in a soft smile. Jen turned in his grip and threw her arms around his neck, grasping him tight, “I’ve missed you,” He whispered just before he pulled back and kissed her cheek.

“Missed you too.”

“Tommo!” Harry called out before slapping a hand over his mouth, “Shit, I didn’t think that through, hopefully no one heard that,” he warily scanned the area before realising they were in the clear.

Tom stepped forward and slapped him on the arm laughing, ‘Bloody idiot,” he hugged Harry and made his way around the rest of the group.

“Shall we make a move?” Hannah questioned, already advancing in the direction of the club just across the street that they had decided on.

“Not much say in the matter really, is there” Fionn’s eyebrows raised as he started after her, causing them all to move.

Tom hung back to fall beside Jen, their feet moving in sync, “I hope you don’t mind but I invited some of the lads to join us, I know that Fra’s coming at least,” her eyes widened as she looked to Tom, “What?”

“Fra? As in Fra Fee?”

He started to laugh as soon as he remembered, “Oh bloody hell, I forgot that you’re a fan.”

“Well, what a happy birthday indeed.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“First round’s on me, lads,” Jack called over the music, “Just tell the lass here what ye’ want.” Jen smirked at the look Jack gave the bartender as she set to work on the drinks order.

“A bit into her are ye’?”

“Shut the fuck up, shit show, go and suck face with loverboy instead.”

Jen laughed and patted his shoulder before she left to join the group where Tom was introducing Fra.

“And this one here is the birthday girl,” Tom gestured to her as she stood beside Hannah, “Fra this is Jen, Jennifer I’m pretty sure you know who this is,” the bastard grinned into his drink, silently laughing.

“Ah, the infamous Jennifer, I’ve heard all about you from this one,’ ah lovely, at least that shut Tom up momentarily she thought, his face had paled and he took a few more sips of his drink to brush it off. Fra took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, “Happy birthday, my love,”

The ever-growing group made their way to a large booth, the one that had been reserved for their party, and they all sat with Fra landing beside the birthday girl. With everyone immediately immersing themselves in conversation, she was elated that she would actually get to talk to someone who she had really admired for a while and lamely launched into how her favourite musical, and piece of theatre, is Les Miserables, knowing he’d played multiple characters over the years.

“It’s just the most rewarding show though, y‘know? Sometimes I wish I could go back to it, especially performing at the theatre next door to it like I am now. I do miss it,” He looked slightly mournful but shook his head.

“I mean, look at Killian, he’s done it so who knows what the future holds, eh?”

“Quite right,” He knocked back some of his drink before smiling and continuing, “that’s not to say I don’t love what I’m doing now. There’s something so magical about theatre compared to film though.”

“Tom said something vaguely similar, said there’s nothing quite like the thrill of the stage. Or somethin’,” Jen stole a look over at the blonde haired boy to see him glancing over and grinned at him.

She turned back to Fra when she heard his voice, “Tom never mentioned how much of a Mis fan you are.”

“Is it weird? Please just tell me to shut up if it is, sometimes my really nerdy side comes out.”

”God no, it’s interesting, that’s all, nice to talk to someone who understands it.”

Jen finished the next drink and within seconds Barry was stood with his wallet in hand, “What ye’ ‘avin’, love?”

“Surprise me, B.” Grinning she rested her head atop of Fra’s shoulder, already starting to feel merry again, “Please tell me we’ve bonded and that officially makes us friends?”

“Damn right it does.” She felt the older man’s laugh vibrate through her head and she felt content with her friendships.

Unbeknownst to her, Tom was watching the pair very carefully, hardly taking in a word Fionn was saying.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or two later, who’s really counting?, the group were in the middle of the dancefloor, moving to There Is a Light That Never Goes Out by The Smiths and Jen had sought out Jack to dance with for the sheer hilarity of the music.

“Ye’ think ye’ so bloody funny, don’t ye’?” Jack rolled his eyes as she began moving his arms and singing along to the song.

“It’s because I am, c’mon Steven, woo me with your vocals.” She teased.

“You absolutely should not be able to see any of my work, you monster.”

“Spoil sport,” she childishly poked her tongue out at him, and instead settled her eyes on Tom.

To die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die

“You’d be less obvious if you just went over there and told ‘im.” Jen smacked Jack away and grumbled, “You’ve lost your mind in your old age, Lowden.”

“Will you please just tell him? How Hannah hasn’t smacked ye’ both is beyond me.”

As soon as the words had been uttered, Hannah had snuck up behind the pair, “I’ll tell you Jack, it’s been a fucking struggle,” the younger girl turned her head to Jen and looked her dead in the eyes, “Just ask my brother out, would you? You’re both boring me now and I’m losing the will to live.”

‘C’mon Hannah, let’s leave her to stew,” the Scot took the other girls arm in his and walked away, leaving Jen to stand there dumbfounded and a little irritated. Can everyone please just piss off?

Her head was bowed when Tom’s unmistakable voice flowed in front of her, “My turn for a dance yet?”. She caught the hopeful look on his face and nodded, “Anything for you, babe.”

The opening notes of Set the Fire to the Third Bar rang out through the venue and Jen’s head tipped back, revelling in the music, her arms wrapped around Tom’s neck, “God, I love this song so much.”

“I know, that’s why I requested it for you.” There was a missed beat of her heart before she softly smiled at the boy, man, in front of her. She realised just how much he had grown up, how quickly time was racing by and she didn’t know how to slow it down, even just for a few moments.

“You look so beautiful tonight, y’know that?” Jen shook her head and blushed, “I mean, you always do, but you really look divine tonight. I’m so happy I’m getting to spend your birthday with you.”

“Tom, what are you doing?” the woman sighed and closed her eyes, she was in no mood to deal with him being so sensitive and loving, it wasn’t fair. She didn’t deserve her heart being played with on her sodding birthday of all days.

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing?’, can’t I give you compliment?” He weakly laughed but looked confused all the same.

Her expression grew weary, as did her voice, and she glanced around the room before wetting her lips and looking back at him nervously, “Not anymore you can’t.”

The boy’s face dropped and his hands left her body, his mouth gaped slightly and he looked like he hadn’t got the faintest idea what had just happened.

“I don’t - what? – I don’t understand,” Tom had one hand placed on the left side of his lower back and the other running through his hair, his tongue working over his lips, “What have I said, or done, wrong?”

“I really can’t do this anymore, Tom. I can’t pretend that we’re just friends when I want more from you than you’re probably willing to give me. It’s been going on too long.”

She realised she’d said more than she intended to, but couldn’t help the sigh of relief once the words were out there, between them, floating around the air and out of her system. For a moment Jen thought she’d maybe been subtle enough for him not to understand but that thought was squashed all too quickly.

“Are you trying to tell me what I hope you are?” Tom placed a hand on her cheek, this thumb running over her skin as she closed her eyes.

“I really hope so,” she whispered, Tom barely able to make out the words as he watched her mouth.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Tom pressed his lips to hers causing her eyes to fly open and then slowly slip shut again. Her mind couldn’t process anything else other than the feeling of Tom surrounding her as they moved in time with the music, her breath hitching when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and his hands slipped behind her neck.

“Shit Thomas, I didn’t know you had that in you.” Her breathing had grown more ragged as had his, their foreheads rested against one another’s and ridiculous grins broke out on their faces.

“There’s still so much you don’t know about me, Jenny. I’m not that little boy anymore.”

“Trust me, I know.” He stuttered as she pushed his body flush against hers and quickly understood her meaning.

“Cheeky. Reckon you’ll need any more proof?”

“A lot more.” She whispered against his lips before capturing his again, I guess silly birthday wishes do sometimes come true.

Their moving bodies were lost in a sea of people, however their friends had all managed to catch the supposedly intimate declaration between the two. And if it meant that they’d be in for a lot of stick tomorrow from their group, well, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr; @scottishlowden


End file.
